Ride
by princessreigns
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Joe's home for a few days before going back on the road and his girlfriend, Sienna, -who's recently given birth to their two month old son- has planned a romantic night just for the two of them, so that they can spend some quality time together. Apart of the Roman/Sienna series: Daddy's Home. Roman Reigns/OC. Rated M for language and adult themes.


**Ride**

* * *

**A/N:**Random one-shot idea here. This one's inspired by the song _'Ride' _by SoMo (I also think his name is Joseph too. What a fucking coincidence, huh.) I'm telling you now if you haven't heard it, listen to it, and listen to it again on repeat. Then listen to it again and think of Roman. Lord, it'll make you feel…UNF. I can't even. Just listen to the song, people, lol. I was hesitant about writing this at first, never written a smutty love scene before, but I liked how it turned out. I just hope you all like it too. Enjoy Roman fangirls!

* * *

Sienna ran her freshly manicured fingers through her curly brown hair, looking over her appearance in her and Joe's bathroom mirror. A few minutes prior, she'd taken a shower, moisturized and sprayed her body with some perfume Joe had bought for her a few birthdays back. She also wore his favorite lingerie, a hot pink, halter style, deep V-neckline baby doll with side holes, lace trim, a front cross design, skirting and stocking suspenders. It complimented her caramel skin tone very nicely, and she knew Joe wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. She also sported a pair of strappy, black heels with rhinestones that decorated each strap, another one of Joe's personal favorites.

He'd been on the road again all week, but had a couple of days off before having to head back out late Friday night. Sienna had already called a few days in advanced and arranged for Aleka and their two month old son, Joseph Jr., to spend the night with Joe's parents. Sienna had just had their son, but her body still looked amazing. She, luckily, only gained a few pounds during her pregnancy and had lost some over the coarse of two months.

Since she knew Joe had had a rough week, she wanted to treat him to something special tonight. She'd prepared a nice, home-cooked meal for him downstairs in the kitchen, and was currently running a warm bath for him. Sienna peeped in the bedroom, checking the clock. He would be arriving any minute now.

She threw on a robe to conceal the sexy attire she wore as she heard Joe come in downstairs.

"Baby girl, where are you?" He called up to her, pulling his jacket off.

Sienna put on a sultry smile and sashayed down the steps to greet her boyfriend. Joe's grey eyes settled on her curvy, voluptuous body as she descended the steps. He first took notice of the silky robe and curiously wondered what was hidden underneath, then his gaze descended down to the heels on her feet. Joe licked his lips, humming to himself, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Baby girl, is this for me?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around Joe's broad shoulders before dancing her fingers down his cotton-clad chest. "Every inch of it," She coyly said. Her hands ran down his side, teasing him by pulling on his belt loops. Joe titled his head down to eye the shoes she wore. "Hmm, those are my favorite."

"Are they now?" Sienna leaned up, brushing her lips against his jaw line. Joe groaned, his hands squeezing her backside. He went to lift the back of her robe up, but Sienna swatted his hand away. "You can see what I have for you after dinner."

"You made me dinner?"

Sienna nodded, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Yes, all of your favorites. I have dessert ready for you too, but you can't have that just yet."

"What's for dessert?" He asked, pulling her body against his sitting frame. His hands ran down the back of her thighs, wrapping around her leg and squeezing. "I know it's something sweet."

"Very sweet, it's your favorite flavor too." Sienna smirked. She pulled herself away from him, walking over to the counter where the food sat. She grabbed a plate out of the top cabinet and fixed his plate. Sienna cooked him a savory steak, dousing it in steak sauce then adding some salt and pepper, some roasted sweet potatoes seasoned with honey and cinnamon, fresh green beans with bacon, and buttered bread rolls. She sat his plate in front of him with a knife and fork. Sienna then filled a tall glass with some sweet iced tea. "I hope you're hungry, handsome."

"Everything looks delicious, baby girl," Joe licked his lips again. It was no secret that Sienna knew how to throw down in the kitchen, and Joe loved her cooking. She hadn't cooked such a huge meal in a while, and he couldn't wait to dig in. "If dinner looks this good, I can't wait to see what dessert looks like."

Sienna handed him his drink, sitting down next to him. "I think you'll love what I'm serving up for dessert." She began cutting his steak up for him and with a sweet smile on her face, she stuck his fork into a piece of the steak and raised it to his mouth. "Open up, handsome."

Joe did as told, letting his beautiful girlfriend feed him. Sienna locked eyes with him as she slowly pulled the fork from his mouth. "How's it taste?"

He smiled to himself, once again licking his lips. "Absolutely delicious,"

Sienna flashed a grin of gratitude, going ahead and feeding him the other items on his plate. Once he finished chewing, swallowed and nodded to her in approval, Sienna stood up and let him finish the food on his own. She stepped around him, standing behind his chair that sat at the head of the table. She massaged his shoulder, lowering her head so that her mouth tickled the auricle of his ear. "Once you finish with dinner, handsome, I have a nice, hot bath waiting for you upstairs."

Joe groaned at the way she spoke to him, pronouncing each word so that it flowed from her mouth like smooth velvet. "You gonna join me?" He asked her.

Sienna's eyebrow curved up in amusement, biting the corner of her bottom lip seductively. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She giggled, continuing to knead his tense trapezius muscles. Her lips brushed over his neck, barely touching the skin there. "But nope, I'm not. I'm gonna let you lay back and relax every sore muscle in your body. When you get out, we can finish this massage, and I'll let you have your dessert."

She gave him one last kiss on his cheek before sauntering off around the corner into the living room and disappearing upstairs. Joe grunted and tried to rush to finish his food, wishing that he had the capability to chew faster. He could enjoy the meal tomorrow for leftovers, but tonight, he wanted to get upstairs to Sienna as fast as possible.

It took quite a lot of time, but he finally finished the meal Sienna had prepared for him. He shoved the plate and utensils into the dishwasher, wiped his hands off on the nearest towel and jogged up the steps to their bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Sienna's round and supple backside sticking out from underneath her robe. She was bent over on their bed, sitting a bowl of something down on the mattress. He saw her walk over to their night stand and light a couple of candles. He smirked, slowly creeping up behind her, then, snaking his arms around her waist. "You sexy, sneaky thing,"

Sienna giggled, turning around and luring herself from his grip. "Someone finished dinner rather quickly. Impatient much?"

"When my beautiful girlfriend keeps teasing me, yeah,"

"I'm not teasing, baby, just helping you out. Now, I just finished running your bath. I recommend you get in before it gets cold."

Joe ran his hand over his slicked back hair and down the ponytail he had tied at the nape of his neck. "How about I just skip the bath and make love to you?" He boldly inquired.

Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. "As inciting as that sounds, sweetheart, I think it can wait until after your bath." She pulled away from him, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. She leaned against the door frame once he had stepped inside. "You can make love to me afterwards for as long as you'd like." She said, grinning.

Joe let out a low growl as she swayed her hips from side to side, walking away from the bathroom door.

She finished setting up the room for the two of them, lighting another candle. She positioned a can of whipped cream on the end table and put a bowel of strawberries and peaches on the other. Sienna had also acquired a few toys for them to use, including a set of handcuffs and a blindfold.

Sienna had just finished pulling the sheets back when she noticed Joe's body titled against the door frame, his eyes stalking her every move. He had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his toned, taunt chest. He beckoned Sienna over to him, curling his index finger at her.

She walked over to him slowly, running her finger over the top of the towel, then, running both hands down his wet upper body. She looked up into his eyes and saw a different look in them than what she saw when he first came home. His stunningly grey eyes were dilated, darkened and filled with lust. In a deep baritone voice, he ordered with locked jaws, "Take that damn robe off."

His girlfriend shivered at the tone of his voice, immediately following his command. She shed the black, silk robe, dropping it to the floor and revealing the sexy baby doll lingerie, her large, ample breast on display underneath the barely there fabric. Her curvaceous waist and hips were also on show. Images of what he could do to her body flashed through his mind. He was going to pound into her until she begged him to stop and her legs were limp. His eyes slowly trailed over her body, sliding his tongue over his lips. "Lay on the bed."

Sienna did what she was told, slowly crawling onto the bed and making sure to stick her rear end out at him. Joe smacked her bottom hard, making Sienna holler out. She definitely didn't expect this side of him to make an appearance tonight.

"Don't tease me, baby girl. You keep teasing me I'm gonna have to punish you."

She nodded in understanding and went to take her expensive heels off, but Joe swatted her hands away and pinned them above her head. "Don't touch them. I'm gonna fuck you with those bad boys on.

Joe positioned himself on top of her, his knees by her sides as he towered over her. He pulled the towel off. Joe gently pulled Sienna up, placing his large hand on the back of her neck. Sienna sat up in front of him, his erection terribly close to her face.

He ran his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp. "It's not gonna suck itself, baby girl."

Sienna large, yellowish-brown eyes stared up at him. She took his shaft into her hand, stroking him from base to tip. She darted her tongue out, lapping at the head generously, tasting him on her tongue before taking most of him into her mouth.

She watched Joe throw his head back, his grip on her hair tensing. "That's it baby girl, just like that." He encourage, groaning.

Sienna knew just how sensitive he was and pulled back to give the tip of his shaft special attention. Still stroking him, she wrapped her lips around the head, sucking softly. Joe groaned, cursing under his breath as he stared down at her with a piercing stare.

She changed the speed of her hands, going from stroking him quickly to slowly sliding her hand back and forth. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his girth, sucking on it again before letting it go with a wet pop. Sienna looked up at Joe with doe eyes, batting her eyelashes at him. She continued to stroke up, teasingly running her finger over the slit.

"Fuck. What did I tell you about teasing?"

"That you'd punish me…" She innocently spoke, taking him back into her mouth. Joe eased his eyes closed, throwing his head back again. Sienna concentrated on pleasing her boyfriend. She drew her head back briefly before taking him all the way in, his tip hitting the back of his throat.

Joe tensed in her mouth. She'd never did that before, and he knew if he let her do it again, he'd shoot his load right there. Without warning, he pulled Sienna off him. He instructed her to move up. Sienna scooted back, laying on her back once she was where Joe wanted her.

He took notice of the toys she had laying by the bed, and he was intent on using them. Joe grabbed the blindfold first, putting it over her eyes. Then, he grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed her wrist around the bedpost. He sat back and watched her squirm, anticipating what he'd do next. "Baby…" She called out.

"Nah, you're gonna call me daddy tonight." He instructed, his eyes looking over what else he could use on her. He saw the tall can of whipped cream on the night table and knew exactly what he'd do.

Joe climbed back on the bed and pulled the lingerie from her body, revealing herself to him. He balled it up and tossed it over his shoulder. She could worry about them later. He leaned down and sprayed a circle around each nipple and down her chest, stopping right above her stomach.

Sienna wriggled at the feeling of the cool cream on her body. With her eyesight blocked, she whined. Joe chuckled at her. He was going to make this worth her wild.

"You look so delicious, baby girl. So creamy…" He tease, dipping his finger into the trail of cream that lined her stomach, popping it into his mouth and sucking on it. He ran his tongue from her navel up to her chest, licking up as much as he could.

He went back to lap up what he didn't the first time, intentionally leaving the dollops of cream on her nipples. Sienna moaned at the feeling of his hot tongue on her body.

Joe grabbed the bowl of strawberry and took one, rubbing it over her lips. "Open up."

Sienna bit into it, much to the satisfaction of Joe. He took the other half and rubbed it around on the small bud of her left breast. Mixing the juice of the strawberry and cream together. He ate the rest of it with the cream decorating the remaining half of the strawberry. Sienna moaned again, "Daddy…"

"Daddy's having his dessert right now. You wait."

Sienna pulled on the cuffs that adorned her wrist in frustration. Joe smiled at her as he took his time devoured the rest of the strawberry. When he finished, he turned his attention to her other whipped cream-covered nipple. He pulled the sensitive bud into his mouth, sucking on it. He let it go with a wet pop, triggering a moan from his gorgeous girlfriend.

Joe kissed down the rest of her body, stopping at her navel, dipping his tongue inside. He continued down the rest of her body, halting his movements when his mouth laid above her most intimate area. Joe cooed, "Are you wet for daddy, baby girl?"

"Yes, daddy," Sienna cried out.

"How wet, baby?"

Joe mockingly traced her pubic region with his finger, but never actually touched her. "Soaking wet," She told him.

"Hmm," He hummed, running his middle finger over her wet heat. Sienna jerked her wrist again at the sudden touch. It was a quick reaction, but she knew that her wrist were going to be sore and possibly bruised if she kept it up. "Daddy please," Sienna began to beg.

"Daddy's gonna take his time, and you're gonna lay here and wait for daddy to pleasure you." Joe told, tracing her inner thigh with the pad of his thumb. "If you keep complaining, I'm gonna just leave you laying here."

"No, daddy," Sienna pouted. She was really getting frustrated as she laid there. It was one thing to be cuffed up; that turned her on. But being blindfolded and not being able to see him, got under her skin. She planned on using the blindfold on him, not the other way around.

Joe held a finger to her mouth, his other hand still on her inner thigh. "Then hush,"

He left his finger on her mouth as he began to kiss up her thigh. Sienna thought she'd be clever and nipped him, sucking the tip of his finger into her mouth. Joe groaned into her thigh. If she wanted to play, he could play too.

The Samoan man ran his forefinger over her core, dragging it up and down her wet slit, playfully. Sienna bit her lip. Damn it, why did he have to keep teasing her?

Joe slowly pushed his finger inside of her, moving it in and out and watching it disappear inside her. Just watching her tightness engulf his finger made his shaft swell. Sienna began moaning again at the fiction of his digit sliding in and out of her.

"Daddy, right there."

"Right here?" He questioned her, increasing his speed as he pumped his finger in and out. She whimpered, nodding her head. Joe took the opportunity to add a second finger. Then, after a few thrust with two, he added a third, sending Sienna into a sensory overload.

She went to call his name out, but his name turned into a curse word as Joe lowered his mouth onto her, sucking the small bundle of nerves into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," She breathed out in a raspy voice. Sienna pulled on the cuffs some more in a fit. Joe feasted on her essence as his fingers pushed in and out of her. He watched her thrash around on the bed, even attempting to raise her hips. Joe used his free hand to push her back down. He was in control here. "Baby, you taste so good." He moaned into her.

He felt her tighten around his fingers, her core convulsing beneath his mouth. He knew she was close to her climax, and he wanted her to have the release she deserved. Joe ran his tongue up her slit, lapping at her clit. Sienna's breathing had become labored, she felt the coil in her stomach come undone, and it wasn't long before her first orgasm of the night washed over her, followed by her release, her juices flowing into Joe's mouth.

Joe growled as he licked up every drop Sienna gave him. He pulled his mouth back, releasing her clit with a wet pop. He removed his fingers from her and sucked them into her mouth, tasting her essence on his fingers. "So sticky and sweet, baby,"

He pulled the blindfold off her face, finally seeing the eyes he'd fallen in love with again. He also took the handcuffs off her and rubbed her wrist, relieving them of the bondage he had them in, but not before he made her taste herself on his fingers. "Taste good, huh?"

"Mhmm hmm," She mumbled, nodding. Sienna pulled him down on top of her, pressing her lips against his in a fiery kiss. He'd given her one of the most amazing orgasms she'd ever experience just using his hands and mouth. She knew she'd have to repay him for that very, very soon.

They kissed each other passionately. Joe's arms wrapped around her figure and held her nude body against his. He whispered in her ear as his lips kissed down to her neck. "I love you, baby girl."

"Daddy loves you too, baby girl."

Sienna smirked, grabbed his goatee and titling his head up to look at her. "Show me how much, daddy."

Joe smirked at her boldness. This woman would be the death of him for sure. "Alright then…get on your hands and knees, ass in the air." He ordered.

Sienna did as she was told, poking her ass out and wiggling it in his direction. "Like this, daddy?"

Joe smacked her ass again for the second time that night. "Yeah, just how daddy likes it."

Joe hit her hard on each cheek until each one was red and his hand print was evident on her backside. The pain turned into pleasure as his hand came down on her ass each time. Joe had a very dominant personality, especially in the bedroom, which Sienna loved. He hadn't been too dominant recently, so having him be that way now, caused the wetness to grow between her legs.

The Pensacola native grabbed her hips. He positioned his shaft at her entrance, rubbing his tip against her slit. "Put it in, handsome." Sienna said, whimpering in want.

Joe bit his bottom lip as he pushed himself inside of her warm entrance. Sienna groaned as she felt him enter her. Joe stayed still for a minute, letting her get use to his girth. As soon as he could tell she was ready, he began rocking in and out of her.

Each time Joe thrust into her, he gave her right ass cheek a smack. It obviously turned his girlfriend on as he started to feel her juices leak down her thigh. He also noticed Sienna began tweaking her own nipples. He watched her for awhile before replacing her hands with his own. He rolled each bud between his thumb and forefinger, pulling ever so often, and every time he pulled on them, Sienna purred sensually, throwing her ass back on him as he pounded into her.

Before long, he felt her warmth clamp down on his shaft. And while he wanted her to have her release, he wanted to see her face when she did. Joe flipped her over unexpectedly and pushed her legs up so that her knees touched her chest, and he increased his speed. Sienna's moans turned to screams as she called out his name.

"Joe! Fuck! Right there, baby, right there!"

He felt her second orgasm quickly approaching. Joe reached down between her legs and thumbed her clit as fast and with as much pressure as he could muster.

Another orgasm hit Sienna hard, and she screamed, calling out her boyfriend's name in complete ecstasy, her eyes closing tightly. Joe's release was right behind hers as he relieved himself inside of her. He watched her come undone beneath him as he came down from his high. Once their breathing and heart rate calmed down and returned to normal, Joe pulled away from her and rolled onto his back. He pulled Sienna's body into his side, stroking her back.

"That was amazing." Sienna said, her head resting on Joe's chest. She traced his tattoo with her index finger, smiling up at him and looking into his beautiful, grey eyes.

"It was," Joe agreed, a smirk on his handsome facial features. "Maybe you won't tease me anymore."

"I don't know. I kind of liked the punishment that came with it." Sienna replied, grinning.

"Well then, there's plenty more punishment where that came from, baby girl." He said, kissing her gently.

Sienna returned the kiss, her lips lingering on his for a bit longer. "We should leave the kids with your parents more often. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby," Joe said into her hair, kissing the side of her head. "Maybe the next time I come home, we can do this again," He smiled. "But I do miss the kids too. I'm use to having princess knock me over when I come home. It felt different today, and you know I missed my little football player."

Sienna smiled. Aleka would always be his princess, but Joe had grown really attached to his son, who like Aleka, was a splitting image of him. He had his eyes, smile, and a head full of dark, Samoan tresses. He was sure to be a heart breaker in the future. Joe also swore to him being a future football player, thus the nickname, or a wrestler, just like him. Sienna didn't mind her son following in Joe's foot steps, but she knew it was way too soon to consider those thoughts now. Lying there in Joe's arm after a passionate lovemaking session, she did miss the sounds of little feet pattering on the floor or crying waking her up at four in the morning. But Joe was going to get the kids in the morning, so that he could spend the day with them before going back on the road.

Joe was running his fingers through Sienna's natural hair as his eyes cut down at her in thought. He'd had something on his mind for a while now, and he needed to say something. "Baby girl,"

"Yeah," She asked, intertwining their fingers together.

"We've been together for a while. We have two beautiful children and this beautiful home. But something's missing."

Sienna cocked her head up to look at him. She gave him a questionable look. "What's missing?"

Joe smiled, letting go of her and leaning down to dig something out of the pocket of his jeans. He held it tight in his hand, sitting up in bed. "I wanted to do this under different circumstances, but I figure now's just as good as time as any." He opened his hand revealing a red velvet box. He snapped it open, uncovering a gorgeous diamond cut engagement ring with sapphires decorating the band. Sienna held a hand over her mouth, staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Joe had mentioned marriage in the past, but neither had talked about it in so long.

"Joe…" Sienna could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. She sat up in bed beside up, pulling the sheets around her nude body.

He turned to her, taking her left hand into his and slipping the ring onto her ring finger. "Baby girl, I love you so, so very much. I don't want to be with anyone else. No other woman could make me feel the way you do. You blessed me with two beautiful kids, Sienna. I know being with me isn't easy with me being gone as much as I am. You're constantly worried, and questioning if I'm being faithful when I'm gone, but I am. I couldn't even picture myself thinking about another woman other than you. I want to spend the rest of my days on this earth with you, no one else. Will you make me the luckiest man in the world and be my wife? Sienna Michelle Howard, will you marry me?"

The tears began sliding down her cheek as Joe looked at her with anxious eyes. Sienna didn't need to think about her answer. She loved Joe with every fiber of her being; she knew she didn't want anyone else either. He was it for her.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She nodded frantically, a million watt smile on her face. The newly engaged woman threw her arms around his neck and held Joe as close to her as she could. The proposal was a complete surprise. She didn't know how long he'd been carrying that ring around with him, but he did an amazing job keeping it from her, considering that Sienna had a knack for finding things out.

"I love you," Sienna said to him in between kisses.

"I love you too, forever and always, beautiful girl. Forever and always."

* * *

_Aww, Joe and Sienna are getting married! I threw that last scene in there on a whim because I didn't plan that. I didn't even plan on doing another one-shot with Sienna as the OC, but now, she's gonna be a constant in these unless otherwise stated. Who knows? Maybe I'll write another one for their wedding. Just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review :)  
_


End file.
